Spider Aliens
The Spider Aliens are one of the most tenacious menaces in the universe, and certainly the longest–lived. Their race is much older and more technologically advanced than ours is. At least 10,000 years ago, they had already developed technology sufficiently advanced to produce Manowar Class Armor, the type worn by Aric Dacia, and the most powerful class of armored suit that the Spider Aliens are capable of producing. The armor was the product of thousands of years of development by Spider Alien bio-engineers to aid them in their holy mission along with the lesser X-O Commando and Wolf Class armors. The Spider Aliens are incredibly zealous in their holy mission to eliminate all life forms except for plants, and have organized their civilization around its achievement. Theirs is a pious society that has reduced much of its existence to ritual, conducted by leaders designated First-Among-Equals. Their travels in carrying out their mission have taken them across vast expanses of space. Although zealous, they are also very cautions in the execution of their mission to rid the universe of non–plant lifeforms. They carefully monitor their prey in preparation for a full invasion, which may not take place until centuries after initial contact. The most likely explanation for the delay in the invasion process is the time needed to travel interstellar distances. It may be that they initially land in a star system with a relatively small force, and after discovering prey, signal the main invasion fleet. This fleet may have to travel hundreds of light years from their home planet or some other base to reach their destination, taking centuries to do so. Invasion fleets consist of 600,000 to one million interstellar vessels, each containing up to 300 Spider Aliens. While the Spider Aliens were abducting human subjects as early as the year 408, there is evidence that they were doing so even earlier. While they worship plants, the Spider Aliens feed on blood. When no other food is available, the Aliens turn to cannibalism. Vs The Spider Aliens]] In addition to abducting humans, the Spider Aliens infiltrated human society. One Spider Aliens’ thirst for human blood inspired the legend of vampires in Transylvania in the 1400’s. In recent times, a group of aliens took control of Orb Industries to use as a base of operations on Earth. To blend in with humans, the Spider Aliens have the capacity to bio–engineer members of their race to appear more human–like. In addition to the human–like aliens, there is a more alien–looking bipedal type, a warrior–class type, and a type with eight legs, which looks very spider–like. There are also ‘’mother’’ spiders, whose job is to propagate the race, while it is possible that there are other types of Spider Aliens who are bio-engineered for different purposes. Phil Seleski, the hero called Solar, has suggested that the Spider–Aliens share a ‘’hive mind’’, meaning that each individual alien is part of and in contact with the other minds of the entire race, combined to form a vast, overall sentience. However, this may only be partially true since the aliens have shown the need to communicate verbally and use communication devices. It may be that only very strong impressions have an impact on the hive mind, such as their encounters with Phil, who they dubbed The Destroyer after he demolished most of an invasion fleet in 1991. Phil apparently has similar abilities to those of their gods, which heightens their fear of him. Although the Destroyer has been a fearsome enemy for the aliens, in the 41st Century they may fare even worse against the Psi–Lords, who want to introduce a nanite in their body that would reconstruct their innards so they could not suck blood and be forced to feed on plants rather than animals. Such intent to convert the Spider Aliens from blood–suckers into peaceful plant–eaters would bastardize their race and make them into something that is the most hateful thing in the universe. Category: X-O Manowar Category: Groups